1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a holder for use together with a container to permit an individual to comfortably and conveniently grasp the exterior surface of a hot or a cold beverage container.
2. Description of Background Art
Holders are currently available for paper and insulated containers. Such holders are normally constructed of corrugated cardboard or other opaque material. The conventional holders cover and/or obscure the printing that normally appears on the exterior surface of the paper or insulated container. In addition, some of the available holders are expensive to construct and are difficult for a user to fit together for mounting on the container.
If a corrugated paper sleeve is used together with a container having a cold beverage disposed therein, there is a tendency for the container to sweat thus causing a deterioration of the corrugated paper sleeve. The tendency for a cold container to sweat is contingent on atmospheric conditions and causes the corrugated paper sleeve to be unsuitable for use as an insulating member for such a container.